


I could have lost you

by Melime



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Adoribull Prompt Sunday, Adoribull Sundays, Dragon Age Quest: Demands of the Qun (Inquisition), M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 15:54:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4793498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the dreadnought exploded, Bull needs to see his chargers, needs to know they are safe, but he didn't expect to see Dorian there with them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I could have lost you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theladylily](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theladylily/gifts).
  * Translation into Português brasileiro available: [Eu podia ter te perdido](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4793510) by [Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf)



> Written for the prompt "Adoribull Sunday Prompt – Sad Adoribull – Dalish gets sick before going to the Storm Coast, and since is not going to Storm Coast with the Inquisitor and he has grown fond of the Charges, so Dorian offers to take her place and assist them, without Bull and the Inquisitor knowing." sent by theladylily. Yes, I did both for this prompt, because I made myself sad with the last one and I wanted a happier ending.

As soon as the dreadnought exploded, Bull ran to the meeting place. He had just sacrificed the structure that had been constant in his life, and he needed to know it had been worth it. He needed to know his chargers were safe.

“Krem! Report!” he yelled before properly getting to the camp. They were all scattered around the camp, and started gathering when they heard his voice.

“Minor cuts and bruises, chief, and I think I’ll need a new shield, but that’s about it. What was that explosion we heard?”

“The dreadnought, it…” he trailed off when he saw Dorian, just casually standing with the rest of the chargers. Bull ran to him and grabbed him by the shoulders, shaking him. “What the fuck are you doing here?!”

Dorian’s eyes widened, he was unsure of how to react, and answered with a shaky voice, “I… Dalish was sick, she had to stay behind, so I offered to replace her. Did I do something wrong?” A thousand thoughts ran through his mind, maybe he overstepped his boundaries, maybe Bull didn’t want him near his men, although nothing made much sense.

Bull held him tight against his chest, and Dorian wanted to demand explanations, but something about the way Bull was shaking gave him pause. He could tell something was wrong, so he eased his arms around Bull, although he normally wouldn’t allow such touches in public.

“I didn’t know you were there, why didn’t you tell anyone?” Bull asked with a weak voice.

“I wasn’t hiding it, it was just a miscommunication, I assumed Krem would notify you. What happened, amatus?” It was the first time he called him that in public, but he couldn’t bring himself to care, not when his lover was so obviously distressed.

“Dorian? Dorian was here?” asked the Inquisitor, having finally gotten to the camp.

“Will somebody tell us what is going on?” Krem demanded.

“You were going to be killed. A bunch of Venatori were coming your way, too many to fight. We ordered a retreat to save you, but the dreadnought exploded.” She looked Bull’s way, trying to decide what to say now. “The alliance with the Qunari is over, Bull wouldn’t let Gatt sacrifice you guys.”

“You can tell them the truth, boss,” Bull said, while letting go of Dorian, but on a second thought kept an arm around him. “I couldn’t make the choice, so I let her do it. And now I’m Tal-Va-fucking-shoth.”

“Don’t say it like that, Bull. You wanted to save them, letting me make the final call doesn’t change this.”

“If you let little miss ‘we have to give a proper burial to this Fennec that accidentally died while we were fighting a dragon’, you already knew what her choice would be, and I’m sure no one here doubts where your loyalties lie,” Dorian said.

“He’s right, chief. We trust you with our lives.”

Bull’s vision was starting to get fogy, and he swiped the tears before they could drop. When Gatt declared his expulsion, he thought he had lost everything, but now he was sure that he hadn’t. Everything that was truly important he had preserved, and this was what mattered. The rest could be fixed.


End file.
